The Second Branch of the Anything Goes School
by Anime Junkie
Summary: There was a second branch of the Anything Goes school?! Now there are three more martial artists that Ranma must deal with! But what happens when one is pushed too far...(Please R/R!)


The Second Branch of the School   
of Anything Goes Martial Arts  
By: The Anime Junkie  
  
  
Chapter One: "The Guests!"  
"Hey, give those back now you dirty old fart!", the male Ranma yelled as Happosai took off with another bundle of bras and panties. "Wish I could Ranma m'boy, but these babies belong to my collection now!" The little old man motored across roof tops with Ranma hot in pursuit. Ranma got tired of chasing Happosai, and jumped in front of him. "Got'tcha now old--" he was nailed on the side of the head by Happosai's pipe, which sent him flying away. Without Ranma to stop him, he bolted back to the dojo, hopped the wall, ran across a tree branch, then jumped into his room. "Haha! These beauties will make an excellent addition to my collection!" Once satisfied with the hiding place of his new "treasure" he walked downstairs.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he went into the living room and sat down. Genma and Soun were playing a game of Shougi, Kasumi and Nabiki were watching television, and Akane was practicing in the dojo. "Oh, Master I hadn't noticed you, how'd your hunt go?" Soun asked. "It went well, I got a good haul this time." Soun nodded, then he remembered something, "Master a letter came for you today, it's from some one in America named Sukebei. Do you know this person master?" Happosai looked startled for a moment, then took the letter with a ecstatic look on his face he opened the letter. "Haha! It's from my brother! I had almost completely forgot about him. I wonder what the old boy is up too?"  
  
Akane had walked in just in time to hear that, so she and all the others had surprised faces. "I didn't know you had a brother Master." Genma said first. "Oh yes, that's right, you two never met him. He moved to America to open another branch of the Anything Goes Martial Arts school." Nabiki looked at Happosai intrigued. "There's another branch of the school?" Happosai was almost glowing, "Yep, and he says he's coming for a visit, while bringing his three students with him. The first is his grand daughter, Kuri-Chan. He says the other two are male students he took in as orphans when they were little. He named the two Yuuga and Nikku." Happosai read further as every one else listened intently, this could mean some major changes around the dojo.  
  
"If this date is right, he should be here tomorrow." Kasumi too notice, "I must prepare some beds for them, the boys can sleep in the dojo, and the girl can share Akane's room." Happosai looked pleased. "That'll do my dear Kasumi, Sukebei isn't too picky about were he sleeps. Oh, Akane, you'll probably like Kuri-Chan, she's a fine martial artist just like you." Akane smiled and looked a bit anxious, "Really?! finally I can spar with another girl!" Happosai got up and walked to the door. "That reminds me, I need to tell Cologne that Sukebei is coming, she'll be thrilled."  
  
At the Cat Cafe Ranma had shown up for some free soup, but as usual he got more than the soup as Shampoo tried to smother him as he ate. The door opened making a bell ring, Shampoo ran over to greet the customer. "Welcome to Cat Cafe, sir. Oh, is you dirty old man. Great-Grandmother is in back." Happosai nodded to the girl and walked past Ranma not noticing him. Ranma sat in awe as the old man walked by, without trying to change him into a girl. Once the old man went into the back Ranma became suspicious, and snuck up to the door way to hear the conversation. Since her darling Ranma got up, Shampoo lovingly decided to follow.  
  
"Cologne, my dear how are you?" The old woman was on her cane as usual going over the budget in the back room. "Oh, Happosai what brings you here, without assaulting Son-in-law I might add?" Happy had a smile on his face, "Well, it just so happens that my brother is going to be visiting soon. I just thought I'd let you know in advance that, since I know you'll wanna see him..." Happy winked at the old woman, then she blushed furiously. "Sukebei! He's visiting?! Oh, if makes these old bones feel good knowing that, that hunk is going to be coming to see me!" Happosai's face turned serious for a moment. "He's also bringing his grand daughter, who may be a suitable fiance' to Ranma, and his two male students, who may be gunning for Shampoo if you know what I mean..."  
  
Shampoo and Ranma shot each other a glance before hearing them getting up and dashing back to were they were. "...And from what Sukebei says, all three are fairly skilled." Happosai was finishing a partially heard sentence that Shampoo and Ranma picked up on. Once Happosai had left Cologne hopped over to the younger two. "Grand daughter, you may be having some more difficult competition for Son-in-law soon. I want you to start getting ready now for it, and Son-in-law, you may need to get ready also..." Ranma looked at Shampoo, who lovingly stared back. "I'm ready for any thing old ghoul, I don't need to do any thing!" Shampoo smiled wide with her order tray in her hands, "But Ranma will fight for Shampoo, yes?" With that Ranma left without answering.  
  
Ranma was walking around to the entrance of the dojo, as he walked in he was smacked upside the head, "Were have you been..." Ranma kicked Genma into the Kio pond, Then a sign popped up with a panda holding it saying, "Were gonna have guests tomorrow!" Ranma kept on walking, "I know old man, I heard it from the old lech." He stepped inside, taking off his shoes, then progressed into the living room, were most of the Tendo's sat. "Oh Ranma, I assume you heard from Genma that we're having--" Ranma butted in, "--guests tomorrow. Yeah I know." Nabiki turned and sent a cold look at him with made him turn around. "You should at least take a bath Ranma, I mean they are fairly important guests. Hey, one of those guys may even steal Akane from you." Instead of bickering Ranma walked up stairs, took a bath, and then went to the dojo.  
  
Akane was busy practicing, when Ranma entered. "Getting ready for the 'all important' guests?" Akane just nodded and started again. Ranma decided to join in, there was nothing else to do. By the time the two were tired out, it was late in the evening. At dinner it was all talk about the guests coming, Ranma was about to snap. Finally he once dinner was over it quieted down, there was nothing on T.V. so Ranma went to bed, and soon every one else did. Tomorrow was not going to be an ordinary day, that was for certain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came before it was wanted, Ranma was not in the mood for guests. He wore his best clothes any way. He walked down stairs and saw every one else awake all well dressed. "So, Ranma how did you sleep?" Soun asked with a smile. "Ah, I slept okay. But it feels to early." Genma nodded. "I agree m'boy, it does feel to early." An hour or so went by, then Kasumi announced that breakfast was ready, and as usual it was a mad dash to the table. Every one ate heartily, in fact no one even spoke of the guests that were supposed to arrive. But as fate would have it right around noon there was a knock on the front gate of the dojo.  
  
Without thinking Kasumi went to get it, no one else seemed to notice. Then there were foot steps in the hall, as Kasumi entered with two other people. "Our guests have arrived every one." Every one looked up suddenly, to see a small elderly man like Happosai, and a taller girl that resembled Ukyou, except for the fact she carried a mallet instead of a spatula. "Hello, I'm Sukebei, and this is my grand daughter, Kurisuten." Soun stood up, and greeted them. "Ah, yes, welcome to the Tendou Dojo, my name is Soun. These are my daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Over there is Genma and his son Ranma. It will be a pleasure to have you." Kurisuten spoke when Sukebei nudged her softly. "Um, thank you for having us, you can call me Kuri-Chan."  
  
Sukebei stood about as tall as Happosai, but had a bit more hair, and wore the same type of karate gi. Kurisuten wore a dress like Shampoo's Chinese outfits, except it was only long enough to be a skirt, but it made her look skinny and pretty. Her mallet was the most distinguishing thing about her. She looked almost like a clone off Ukyou, Ranma blushed slightly when he saw her. "Cute..." he said quietly, but not so that he couldn't be heard. Kuri-Chan blushed when she heard that. "So, Genma was it? It seems you raised this boy to have good taste!" Genma nodded without thinking, then a large smack was heard. Akane had given Ranma a large hand shaped bruise and stormed off. "Is she always that angry?" Kuri-Chan asked.   
  
End chapter one!  
*Chapter two: Shampoo and Kurisuten, behold the Megaton Press!*  
  
"Pretty much." Nabiki said sarcastically. "Why don't I show you were you're going to sleep." Kasumi said with her pleasant smile. "That sounds excellent my dear." Sukebei said, sounding a lot like Happosai. "Yeah, that'd be great." Kuri-Chan said enthusiastically. Once settled in they returned to the living room to get to know the others. "So, Sukebei, what brings you to Japan, and were are you're other two students?" Soun asked. After lighting a pipe just like Happy's he began to explain. "Well I've come to Japan to see how this branch of the school is doing. We traveled here on foot, Kurisuten came with me, the others I had go alone. I thought it would be a good training experience for them, especially that lazy boy Yuuga."  
  
"Oh, Grand father he isn't that bad, you just enjoy torturing him." Kuri-Chan said while shooting him a glance. "Maybe so...but any way, they should be here in a day, maybe two depending on the intensity of their training." Soun and the others nodded. "So how strong are they Sukebei? I wonder if they're any match for m'boy Ranma here." Happosai said. Sukebei looked at Ranma, gave him a once over look. "Hard to say for sure, I'd need to see a few of the boy's moves to even guess." Happosai nodded, "Yes, I see. By the way which of your students is stronger? You never did mention the level of training you've put them threw." Sukebei smiled, "That one's a bit easier to say, Kurisuten is probably the strongest, while Nikku is close to her, Yuuga is a bit behind."  
  
"Hmm, I see, my son Ranma might have a few problems with them if they ever fight. Looks like you better start training boy!" Genma said pointing a finger at Ranma. "No way! I'm ready for any thing!" Kurisuten looked him over once. "Your that confident? I like that in a man, but I still don't know if you'd be able to beat Nikku. He's actually about as good as me, Gramps your just playing favorites." Sukebei looked at her and didn't say any thing. "See, I told you." The guests continued to converse with every one for about an hour or two, then a quiet knock was heard. "I'll get it..." Ranma said.  
  
Once he got to the door he opened it, "Mousse! What do you want?!" The person stood there for a second. "Um, is this the Tendou Dojo?" Ranma looked blankly at him. "Yeah..." The person, that looked like a virtual clone of Mousse, smiled. "I'm Nikku, I'm supposed to be meeting my master and his brother here." Ranma sank, and then let him in. "This way..." He nodded as he walked in Ranma got a better look at him, unlike Mousse his hair was short, the robe he wore was a green color instead of white, and you could actually see threw his glasses. Once inside Kurisuten greeted him and Sukebei looked pleased.  
  
"Hi Nikku." Kurisuten said with a smile. "Well done m'boy, you arrived earlier than I expected. How'd you fair?" Nikku bowed to every one, and then sat down by Kurisuten. "It went well master, I practiced my techniques quite a bit." Sukebei nodded in approval. "What about Yuuga? Is he still lagging behind?" Nikku thought for a moment. "Well I saw him once but he insisted he train alone. That's when I left to continue on." Sukebei looked angry. "Lazy boy was probably screwing around when he was supposed to be training!" Ranma began to wonder, "Hey old man, why are you so hard on this guy?" Sukebei ignored the rudeness, while Kurisuten spoke. "Oh he's just mad cause Yuuga's the reason he has a receding hair line." Every on looked intrigued, so she explained.  
  
"When my Grandfather first found Yuuga he was distraught over loosing his family. He tried to fight my Grandfather, but of course he wasn't any match, when it was over my uncle picked Yuuga up, upside down. Yuuga looked totally unconcious, but then blasted my Grandfather...and burnt away his hair!" While Kurisuten and Nikku laughed, Sukebei looked as if smoke was going to come out of his ears. "Really now." Nabiki said interested, "If he could do something like at the age he was, why is he lagging behind now?" Sukebei looked serious now. "It's because he lacks any kind of spirit or presence, and his chi attacks have grown much weaker." She nodded, in her usually icy way.  
  
"So Happy why don't you show me your raid route! The others can show my students around can't they?" Happy nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, Akane or Ranma would be happy to do it." Kasumi smiled, "I'll show them to their rooms, were they'll be staying." Once the two had their stuff put away, and settled in a bit, Ranma and Akane took them on their tour. They showed the new-comers around town, pointing out places of interest. Starting with "Ucchan's Okanomyiaki", Ranma walked in first followed by Akane and the others. "Hi Ranma honey. Oh and Akane!" When Ukyou saw Kurisuten it was like staring into a mirror. "And who are these two?" She said while staring at Kurisuten. "This is Nikku, And Kurisuten." Akane started, as Nikku waved. "Call me Kuri-Chan." She said with a smile.  
  
It took Ukyou a second to respond, "Oh, ok then. Would you like an okanomyaiki today Ranma honey, it's free as usual." Kuri-Chan was curious. "Why do you call him honey, and why do you give him free food?" Ukyou simply smiled. "Why because he's my fiance'!" Kuri-Chan seemd confused. "But isn't Akane his..." Ranma butted in to explain with out having a huge scene. "It's because of my old man, he makes promises he can't keep. C'mon lets go, I'll see ya Ucchan." She smiled at him. "Bye Ranma honey!" During the rest of the tour Ranma and Akane explained the fiance' situation. "Oh I see. So you have more than one. Boy to have so many choices..." She trailed off with a smile. "It's not as fun as it sounds."   
  
Next on the list was the Cat Cafe. As the others walked on they saw Mousse sweeping outside. As they got closer, Mousse and Nikku looked at each other closely. "Hey Mousse, I came by to introduce some visitors to you guys. This is Kuri-Chan, and that guy over there is Nikku. He looks exactly like you, so I mistook him for you." Nikku and Mousse looked at each other and shifted their glasses at the same time and both said "Indeed." They walked inside to see Shampoo cleaning tables and Cologne behind the counter. "Hey old Ghoul, I brought those guests you were hearing about." Cologne hopped out from around the counter and looked them over. But before the old woman could react, Shampoo did instead. "Hiya, No girl with hammer take Shampoo's husband! Shampoo take care of stupid hammer girl right now!"  
  
Shampoo lunged at Kurisuten and swung but barely missed. "Hey what's going on?! I never intended to--" She had to avoid Shampoo's attacks, so she took this to a more open area. She lunged outside, Shampoo hot in pursuit. "Hammer girl no run away! Shampoo finish her now!" Shampoo lunged and connected with a right hook, but she didn't get away without s a bruise of her own. As Kurisuten placed a hard left on Shampoo's face, they both slid back. "Hiya! Shampoo is mad now!" Shampoo lunged forward in a kick, that landed in Kuri-Chan's stomach. But Kurisuten turned around and gave Shampoo a round-house in side. Now both the clutching the point of impact. Both knew each other hit hard, that was plainly obvious. "Hey why aren't you helping Kuri-Chan?" Ranma said to Nikku. "Because she knows what she's doing." He said calmly.  
  
Both resumed watching the two tear each other apart. Shampoo landing a few good kicks, while Kurisuten landed some hard punches. The fight continued but it seemed neither were winning, then Shampoo smiled wickedly. "Hammer girl is pretty good. But Shampoo train hard for fight she will not loose!" Shampoo let out a flash of aura and then sped forward with her new attack. She placed two quick body blows into Kurisuten, punched her in the fore head, then did one full spin and placed a hard kick in Kuri-Chan's chest. The attack sent her flying backward onto the ground. "That Shampoo's 'Amazon rush'. It new technique, it work well yes?" She said in a cocky tone. "I think she's out now!" Ranma said worriedly. "Hiya!" Shampoo yelped as Kurisuten slowly got up.  
  
She spit out some blood then smiled back at Shampoo. "That's a good technique, wanna see one of mine?" She pulled out her hammer and held it like a sword. "Uh oh, she must be mad, she's using her strongest move." Nikku said. Her aura begin to charge up slowly, then she concentrated it into her hammer. "(A) Megaton Press!" She reared back and slammed her hammer into the ground sending out a huge shock wave that knocked Shampoo off balance. "Is that all hammer girl got?!" Shampoo said with a smirk, all Kurisuten did was smile back. Then she ripped her hammer from the ground sending debris flying into the air, as well as Shampoo! Then when shampoo was at the highest point she would be at, then Kurisuten appeared up and nailed her in the stomach with all her chi sending her burning toward the ground like a comet. Then there was an impact that made every one fault.  
  
*(A) stands for speech in American*  
  
"Did you like that one?" Kuri-Chan said trying to catch her breath. Shampoo laid there trembling, it was obvious that she could no longer fight. Cologne hopped over to Shampoo then looked at Kuri-Chan. "Tell me, what is the name of that technique in Japanese?" She stared at the old woman for a moment. "It's called the 'Megaton Press', and I'm very proud of it." The old woman nodded. "So Sukebei taught it too you eh? Well, Shampoo this sparing match is over, she won fair and square. I hope I run into your Grandfather later my dear." The old ghoul picked up Shampoo and took her inside, Mousse followed, but not before giving them all glares of death.  
  
"Wow! That was awesome Kuri-Chan! That technique is killer!" Ranma said excitedly. Kuri-Chan blushed deeply, "I'm glad you liked it...Ranma-Chan!" She smiled as they walked away to finish the tour. Nikku was amazed that the Amazon girl was able to even move after the Megaton Press. They continued about the town unaware that the last guest on their list was close by, very close by indeed!  
  
End Chapter two.  
*Chapter three: Yuuga's Grand Entrance, Kuno gets a beating he won't forget!*  
  
A guy about as tall as Ranma was walking down the street, He wore some tattered clothes and carried a large bag over his shoulder. His brown hair was parted down the middle it was straggly and slumped down to about his ears. He had bruises all over his body, and a few cuts to match them. He walked slowly down the street, making it seem like every thing else was moving in fast motion. Then he looked over to a big crater that was in the middle of the street. Then he looked at the cafe that was behind it, it's sign read "Cat Cafe". He smiled slightly, "Hmm, Kuri-Chan had to use her best move on some one, interesting."  
  
The scene moved to Ranma, Akane, Nikku, and Kuri-Chan who had just returned from the tour of town. "I still think that was great how you beat Shampoo! I've never seen any one clobber her like that before." Ranma said to Kuri-Chan. "Did you really have to use the Megaton Press on her? It did seem a little extreme." Nikku commented. "Well, that Amazon Rush really hurt!" She complained back to him. He just raised an eye brow at her, while she glared back at him. Kasumi walked into the room hearing them return. "Oh, Ranma will you go to the market for me and pick up a few things for dinner?" Ranma thought about it for a sec, then decided to do it. "Well, okay." He took the list from her and headed out.  
  
He was on his way to the market, he was day dreaming as he walked. He was thinking about that move that Kuri-Chan had used. Then, splash! An cat knocked over a bucket of water onto Ranma, which changed him to his girl form. "Ah man!" The more feminine voice exclaimed. She continued on paying more attention than she was before, then she realized she had taken the route that brought her dangerously close to Kuno's house. "Well I'm already this far, no use going a different way now." She walked quieter now, she didn't want to tempt fate. Now that she thought about it, she'd been feeling weird in her girl form, she'd been more shy and quiet when there were boys around, and she'd been less casual in the way she carried herself.  
  
A boy walking buy in tattered clothes carrying a bag was in front of her a ways. Right as they were about to pass, "My goddess, the Pig-tailed girl! How I have awaited this moment!" He grabbed her hand, and continued babbling. "Hey! Let go of me Kuno!" Kuno acted as if he didn't hear her. "My love come to me as we go to my humble abode." The guy in tattered clothes was right next to both of them now. "Hey, idiot didn't she just tell you to let her go?" Kuno looked at the guy in disgust. "And what could a peasant like you have any to do with us?" The guy's eyes were strangely cold, and Ranma could sense no presence from him. "It has nothing to do with me, but she asked you to let her go. Now do it before you get hurt." Kuno looked enraged now. "You cretin! How dare you challenge me, now you will taste my sword!"   
  
Kuno swung his sword at the guy, who strangely didn't try to dodge it. He connected on the guy's shoulder with all his might. "Haha! I have struck you down you fiend!" Kuno yelled at they guy just looked at him as if nothing happened. "That was your last chance..." The guy wrapped his arm around the top of one of Kuno's and placed an upper cut into the bottom of his arm. A sickening pop was heard and Kuno's arm was dislocated. After a cry of pain from Kuno the guy continued his assault. He gave Kuno a haymaker that raised Kuno off the ground while coughing up a bit of blood. When Kuno was suspended in the air, the guy spun around and kicked Kuno in the side sending him into a wall. Kuno hit hard and smashed into the wall, after the dust cleared he was left suspended in the air, stuck in the wall.  
  
The guy looked as if he was about to show some mercy when he balled up his fist so tight it made a few pops. The one of is veins was visible as he bolted forward and smashed his fist into Kuno sending him threw the wall and bouncing once or twice on the ground. The guy's eyes became normal again as he walked over, grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the trouble miss. He won't bother you again." For some reason Ranma couldn't speak, she could only blush and nod. He resumed walking the opposite way of Ranma. He began to stagger slightly, at least his objective wasn't that far off.   
  
Ranma had gotten the things Kasumi needed for dinner and was on his way back home. When he walked by the spot where the fight took place, there was an ambulance there! She ran over, "What happened?!" She asked one of the medics. He turned to her, "Far as I know a big brawl took place here. The poor guys got a dislocated arm, bruised and broken ribs, and a concussion!" Ranma looked over at Kuno, and saw him unconscious. "Wow!"  
She said as she started walking home again. An old woman threw out some warm dishwater, that happen to land on Ranma changing him back to his male self. The strange feeling he felt as a girl disappeared as he reached home. He walked into the house and gave the groceries to Kasumi, after that he walked to the dojo to watch Kuri-Chan and Nikku spar. After a few minutes went by a loud knock was heard threw out the house, every one ran over to see who it was.  
  
Happosai opened the door and a boy in tattered cloth walked in. Ranma recognized him from before but before he could say any thing Sukebei started yelling at him. "Yuuga! You lazy boy, it's about time you made it here!" Kuri-Chan ran over and started too. "Yeah Yuuga what were you doing you lazy butt? You were taking so long I was getting a little worried!" Sukebei had a vein popping out. "I should just make you ware those weights forever, you get in trouble so much!" Kuri-Chan started again "Yeah..." She flicked his nose. After the flick right before she was about to start again, he fell over unconscious. "Yuuga! Are you okay?!" They took him inside and waited for him to wake up again.  
  
"I wonder what tired him out so much." Kuri-Chan. "Maybe he was training too hard." Nikku suggested. "I wonder." Akane said looking him over. He was very tone, but he was covered in scars and old bruises. "He was strong..." Ranma said. "Huh?" They all said at once. "Yeah I saw him beat up Kuno, he thrashed on him. He got away with a dislocated shoulder, some broken ribs, and a concussion." Kuri-Chan and Nikku just looked at him. "Well this Kuno guy sounds lucky. When Yuuga gets mad enough to fight he usually does worse than that." Ranma and Akane's eyes went wide "Wow, he's that tough?" Akane asked. "Well physically he's really powerful, and he's pretty fast, he doesn't know any very good techniques though." Yuuga moved slightly, "That's what you think." He said as he sat up.  
  
End Chapter 3  
"Chapter 4: Ryouga the strong vs. Nikku the cunning, Kuri-Chan adores P-Chan!"  
  
"You butt! You had me worried!" Kuri-Chan said to him. "What's that you said about techniques Yuuga?" Nikku said interested. "I guess I'll have to show you in our next sparing match!" He said back to Nikku as he got up and stretched. Almost all of his joints popped, Akane gagged at the sound. "Oops, sorry." he lowered his arms and Ranma noticed the weights on his wrists for the first time. "Hey what are those?" Yuuga looked at his arms. "Duh, weights..." Kuri-Chan smacked him the back of the head. "Be nice he was just asking!" Yuuga gave her a glare, "Okay fine. That reminds me I was gonna go yell at the old man about getting these damn things off, they don't do me any good any more."   
  
Yuuga went into the bathroom and changed into some better clothes. He came out warring a loose shirt with no sleeves, and some medium length black shorts. He heard every one down stairs, and walked down there. "Hello all, sorry to keep you waiting." Every one looked up at him as he came down the stairs. "Creepy, so you weren't lying..." Happosai said as Yuuga walked closer. "So he really doesn't a presence of any sort." Breaking from the subject Yuuga asked about his weights, "Hey old man when you gonna take these damn things off, they aren't of any use any more." Genma shifted his glasses slightly to take a better look at Yuuga. "So, how much do those babies weigh?" He asked Sukebei. "Well, they're about seventy-five pounds each." Genma whistled in amazement.   
  
Sukebei took the time the opportunity to show off his student, even thought it was the one he wasn't really proud of. "Yuuga show him one of your punches." Yuuga got ready for a second, and then launched a fist that made a swift breeze blow threw the room. "Wow..." Both Genma and Soun exclaimed in chorus. Yuuga thought of some thing as he punched, "Hey where's Kuri-Chan, Nikku and the others?" Kasumi thought for a moment in her blank way then said, "Oh! They're in the dojo performing some kata's." Yuuga slammed his fists together in disliking, "Hey! They left me out!" As Yuuga was walking out of the room toward the dojo Sukebei decided to tease him. "It's not that big a shock is it, I mean you are still way behind them." Yuuga stopped for a second, and looked back with the cold eyes seen many times by the old man, and then made way for the dojo.  
  
Once there he saw Nikku and Kuri-Chan practicing together while Ranma and Akane observed. Yuuga decided to have some fun, as Kuri-Chan and Nikku were both landing from some aerial attacks. As the two landed on their toes Yuuga slammed his fist into the floor causing a little wave to move threw the ground. Nikku and Kuri-Chan both slipped and fell over. "Haha, that's for not telling me about practice!" Kuri-Chan's vein popped out slightly, "Yuuga..." She rose up with flames blazing around her. "Eep." She nailed him on the top of the head with her hammer. He fell over dazed, with demented swirls for eyes. "Concussion number 437..." Nikku said calmly. Ranma laughed and Akane giggled.  
After the practice Nikku, Kuri-Chan, and Akane decided to go out about the town some more. "So Akane are there any skilled fighters in this town other than Ranma?" Nikku asked quietly. "Yeah, there are quite a few actually. There's Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Ryouga, just to name a few." Nikku nodded as he walked on. Akane was silent for a moment then thought to herself out loud. "I wonder were P-Chan is?" Kuri-Chan was interested. "Is that a pet of yours Akane?" She nodded, "Yes! He's a cut little black pig I have, but lately I haven't seen him." Right as they finished talking about her little piggy, Ryouga turned the corner ahead of them. "Ah, I see a skilled fighter head." Nikku said almost excitedly. "Oh, that's Ryouga, c'mon I want you two to meet him he's really nice."  
  
"Ryouga! Over here!" Akane yelled, the lost boy turned in the direction and walked over. "Hi Akane, I just got back into town. Who are these two?" Akane smiled and introduced them. "Nikku and Kuri-Chan." Ryouga nodded hello. "I noticed your a skilled fighter, I was wondering what techniques do you know?" Ryouga looked at him and answered. "I know a few, why?" There was a glimmer in Nikku's glasses. "Interesting, how about a match? Maybe we could learn something from each other." Ryouga smiled, and nodded. "Okay, sure. I like a good fight!" The two stood in the middle of the street ready and raring to pounce. "He's always trying to fight other skilled martial artists. He thinks it's the fastest way to become stronger." Kuri-Chan explained to Akane before she could ask.  
  
Nikku acted first he dashed forward with a right punch which Ryouga blocked with little effort. Then he retaliated with a kick which missed it'd mark. After that the two turned it up as they launched attack after attack, they were so fast that many of the blows could not be clearly seen. Then suddenly both leapt back, "Your not bad, I didn't sense any flaws in your movement." Ryouga said calmly to Nikku. He just smiled back at Ryouga and said, "You have a bit of skill yourself." They both shot forward again, each lunging out with a punch. They connected with each other, both punches had landed, but the difference in power was obvious. Ryouga had a bruise on his cheek, but Nikku on the other hand had a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Physically Ryouga was much more powerful, but Nikku wasn't out classed, not by a long shot. Nikku recovered much faster than Ryouga had, he landed a hard kick to Ryouga's side as well. Ryouga skidded backwards a bit but wasn't badly hurt. Instead of charging again Ryouga lashed out with a few of his bandanas. Nikku dodged the first few, and just the last couple. While Nikku was distracted, Ryouga dashed forward and jumped placing a knee into Nikku's chest, causing him to fall but not crash. To keep the battle from turning even more Nikku waited for a punch and knocked it out of the way, and followed threw by slamming both palms into Ryouga's midsection sending him flying onto his back. Nikku decided to take advantage, and dashed forward for an attack, but Ryouga had a plan.  
  
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!", Ryouga slammed his finger into the ground when Nikku got close, the debris hit Nikku on all sections of his body. He slid back, both stood still for a moment. "Hmm, the Bakusai Tenketsu, I'd never thought it could be implemented like that, interesting." Ryouga smiled, "I learned that while training. So, that I've shown you one of mine, why don't you show me one of yours." Nikku pushed his glasses back into place. "Maybe I will..." They both resumed their fight, but this time it was obvious that Nikku's superior speed and recovery times were making a difference. Ryouga was putting everything into his blows, but Nikku just kept getting more blows in on him. Finally Ryouga had no choice if he was going to win. He jumped back and widened his stance while crossing him arms in front of his face.  
  
His dark blue aura flared up as he looked forward at Nikku, "SHISHI HOKODAN!" Ryouga fired his chi blast at Nikku all time seemed to stop as the beam lashed forward. Nikku seemed to have no means of stopping it until he put his hands together and calmed slightly. "(A) SOUL BODY!" In a flash a figure of Nikku appeared in front of the original, but was made of immense energy. The two energies smashed into each other causing a huge blast, more focused toward Ryouga. Soon the dust cleared, Ryouga was laying on his back, and Nikku was on one knee. Kuri-Chan ran to Nikku quickly, just as Akane did to Ryouga.   
  
"Are you alright?" They both said in chorus. "I think I'll be okay." Nikku said, Ryouga sat up bruised and sore. "I'll live..." They walked over to each other, Ryouga letting Akane help him support his weight. "Not bad." Nikku said to Ryouga. He nodded, "What was that technique you used, I've never seen it before." Ryouga asked. "I call it Soul Clone, I would have used it earlier but it takes a lot out of me." Ryouga nodded again. "What an amazing technique! I've never seen Ranma or Genma use it, and the old letch hasn't ever mentioned it either." Akane said amazed. "Well that's because neither of them has the mental concentration to keep it together." Ryouga looked puzzled, "Why would they know that technique in the first place Akane?" Akane explained the story him,  
afterward he left once again to resume training.  
  
"That Ryouga has a lot of potential..." Nikku said as he walked away. Akane nodded, "Yeah, he's always been Ranma's closest rival. He's a nice guy, but Ranma always picks on him." The three walked off to go get some ice cream, Nikku was particularly eager, after all he was hungry after that fight! While they were turned a bucket of water fell on Ryouga, and he became P-Chan. He thought he might as well go see Akane again then. He darted off after them. "Bwwweeeeeeee!" Akane looked back at him. "P-Chan! I missed you little guy!"  
  
He jumped into her arms, Nikku and Kuri-Chan looked at him. Almost instantly Kuri-Chan's eyes glazed over. "How......CUTE! Can I hold him?" Akane nodded and let her have him. She looked at him and gave him al sorts of baby talk, and hugged him tightly. So tightly in fact that he was pressed between her breasts. She rubbed him back and forth in her hug, and then raised him up to look at him again. The poor things eyes were spinning and a drop of blood dropped out of his nose. P-Chan knew then it was going to be an interesting walk...  
End Chapter 4  
"Chapter 5: A Romantic Night Out! Ranma's with Kuri-Chan?!"  
  
Ranma was sitting in the living room by himself watching television when Kuri-Chan entered and sat by him. She sat about a foot away, Ranma not noticing her, she had her hands on her knees while blushing slightly. She inched closer to him Ranma still completely oblivious to her. She slowly put her head on Ranma's shoulder. As soon as did so a twitch shivered it's way up Ranma's whole body. "Ranma, will you go on a date with me?" Ranma was red as a traffic signal, dumbfounded, all he could get out was a "Um...I...uh, okay." She smiled instantly, got up and dash to the door, "Okay! We'll leave at eight! Oh, what will I ware!?" she bolted off. Unknown to the two, Yuuga and Nikku were listening. "You know the drill..." Yuuga said. "Yeah I'll go start praying for him." As Nikku walked upstairs Yuuga's eyes turned cold as ice as he glared in the direction of Ranma, then walked off into the house.  
  
Ranma decided he shouldn't brake his word even if he didn't know what he was saying at the time. Kuri-Chan was looking threw her clothes for something appealing, Yuuga appeared in the door way. He walked up closer, "Hey what are you doing?" He feigned ignorance. Since he had no presence whatsoever he scared her half to death. "Ah! Yuuga! Hmm, you can help me pick out some clothes." She pulled out some nice, almost revealing, full body skirts. "You always give me an honest opinion, so which one is cuter. She held up a blue one and a green one. He looked at both, "I'd say the blue one." She jumped for joy, while watching her do so Yuuga drooled mentally. "Thanks Yuuga, you so sweet!" She ran and hugged him then ran back to her bag.  
  
She turned around and started to change forgetting he was there, of course cause she couldn't sense him. As soon as she unzipped the back of her fighting uniform a spray of blood went out of Yuuga's nose. Hearing the spurt she turned around, and then a vein the size of a building appeared. "(A) Yuuga you pervert!!!!" He was uppercuted threw the roof, a few seconds later he landed on his head outside by the pond. Nikku was meditating nearby, "She forgot you were there again huh?" Yuuga's only reply was falling over onto his back. Nikku stopped praying and pushed his glasses back up. "Ranma has no idea what he's got himself into..."  
  
Yuuga and Nikku walked into the house to see Ranma looking threw some magazines to try and find out what he should do on their date. "Hey, What're ya planning?" Nikku asked. "I don't know yet. What does she like to do?" Nikku thought for a moment. "Well she likes cute animals, so take her to the Zoo." Yuuga said before Nikku had a chance to answer. "Alright, that sounds good. I just hope she's not an expensive date..." Yuuga didn't say any thing, while Nikku thought a bit. "Be forewarned she's a bit 'enthusiastic' on dates." Yuuga said finally after a short silence. "Okay..." Ranma said confused.  
  
The time drew nearer and nearer, Ranma was almost sweating. Yuuga was on the roof sleeping, while Nikku helped Ranma plan for the date. After a while Yuuga woke up and walked inside. Ranma, Nikku, and Yuuga were all in the living room, suddenly the door slid open. Yuuga turned red and stopped moving, Nikku's glasses fogged up, and Ranma's ponytail frayed. There Kuri-Chan stood in a (very) tight full bodied skirt.  
"How do I look?" She looked around, and smiled wickedly. "Well then I guess I'll just come get you Ranma!" As she walked closer she drew in a deep breath and blew Yuuga over, then she flicked Nikku on the forehead and watched him fall over. "Ha, I forgot how much fun this is!" And now it was Ranma's turn....She grabbed him by the arm, "Your mine for the night!"  
  
Ranma was walking behind with her still red as ever, "So what do you want to do first..?" She asked, but before Ranma could answer a splash was heard and a more feminine voice answered. "I guess we could see a movie." Kuri-Chan stopped and looked at him/her, and comically poked Ranma in the breast, then screamed. Ranma just then realized what had happened, and by the time he had explained every thing twenty minutes had passed. "So let me get this straight, cold water=girl, and warm water=boy?" Ranma nodded slowly as if explaining it for the billionth time. "Cool, so can we go shopping for our date?!" Ranma who would have usually said no, felt strange all the sudden he had the urge to go shopping with her. "Sure, that'd be fun." Ranma said in a more feminine voice than usual.  
  
"They've been gone a while." Yuuga said monotonically. Nikku nodded, "I wonder what their doing? Maybe they're, y'know *wink-wink*." Yuuga looked over at him quietly, "Poor guy..." Ranma and Kuri-Chan were moving threw the mall at a rapid rate. It was as if they were greased lightning. After a period of impulse purchases, the sat down in the food court. "Boy, I didn't think our date would be this fun!" Kuri-Chan said as she sat across from Ranma, then she got an idea. "Oh, Ranma dear..." She made sure no one was looking and she poored some warm water on her, and watched as she became a he again. "Huh? Hey don't do that in public! What if some one saw?!" She got her devilishly cute face on, "Ranma I think we should see a movie..." For some reason Ranma felt fear from the look in her eye.  
  
Of course they movie she chose was a new romance flick. Ranma was trying not to get bored from the movie when he felt something on his arm and shoulder, it was Kuri-Chan leaning onto him. His face turned a shade brighter but it wasn't too bad. "Ranma, I like you." Now of course he faulted over as steam shot from his ears. On the way home she looked down and blushed as she held his hand (against Ranma's will). They walked threw the door, into the house, then into the living room. Ranma flinched when he saw Shampoo and Ukyou talking to Nikku and Yuuga, and they were flirting! The two girls saw Ranma and ran over to him leaving Nikku and Yuuga behind, both with sweat drops over their heads.  
  
Then they saw Kuri-Chan, and how she was clinging to Ranma's arm. "Ranma why you with mallet-girl! Shampoo is one for you!" Then Ukyou started, "Yeah Ranma honey you have me! So just get rid of her and come with me!" Then Kuri-Chan and the two exchanged glares of lightning. "Ranma likes me so their! He even said so, didn't you Ranma?" All he could say was, "I...err....um...." Kuri-Chan did the unexpected, "Watch I'll prove it!" She grabbed Ranma's face quickly and planted her lips on his! The room seemed to freeze, as every one pulsed stopped. The Kuri-Chan let him go, out of mercy. Shampoo and Ukyou were almost at tears, "Ranma why you do such thing? You no like Shampoo?" Ukyou stammered out the same type of response, "But Ranma honey, you...Why?"  
  
"I didn't, I mean that is, uh..." He could hardly think of what to say until, "I never said I liked her! I didn't wanna kiss her either! She's as much of an un-cute tomboy as Akane!" He pointed at her not realized the little distance between them, and poked her in the breast. Suddenly a cold wind blew threw the room. "Oh my god, he didn't just..." Yuuga started. "Oh god, he did!" Nikku finished. They both turned blue with fear, and Shampoo and Ukyou stood back as a vein appeared on her head. "Ranma..." She said as she grabbed her mallet. Nikku and Yuuga jumped behind the table and used the table as a shield. They both looked up with hard hats on. "The poor fool..." They said as Kuri-Chan's vein grew larger.  
  
"That little bitty mallet won't hurt." he said. Just then she held it up and pressed a little button Ranma hadn't seen, and *whoom!* the mallet grew ten times larger. "The anti-pervert setting..." Yuuga said. "Ranma dearest..." Kuri-Chan began, and then their was an explosion. Every thing turned white, and then seemed to vaporize. When the light faded Ranma was a burnt unconscious crisp, and the were blast marks every were. Yuuga and Nikku looked up from behind the table, "Wow. This is one hell of a table." Nikku said as he knocked on it, but then watched it turn to ash. "Eep!" Yuuga said, as he looked up at Kuri-Chan, who stood there choking back tears. "Uh, Kuri..." He tried to say, but she yelled before he could finish. "Shut up! All guys are like that! I hate all of you!" She stormed out of the room.  
End Chapter 5  
"Chapter 6: Battle Beneath the Moon! Yuuga Enraged!"  
  
Kuri-Chan was in the dojo crying quietly to herself, Yuuga walked in so quiet she didn't hear him. He kneeled by her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked softly. "Why would I be *sniff*?" She said trying to stop the tears. "I hate this school it causes nothing but pain. If it weren't for this school I never would have met Ranma!" The first sentence she said stirred old memories in Yuuga. She kept on talking about how she felt while Yuuga listened to her. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. Her heart was so close to his he could feel her sadness. Things he had forgotten were further stirred by this, her crying reminded him of another persons tears. He was remembering his mothers tears, he could see her crying in his mind, and then it all came back to him.  
  
"Yuuga, your not like most guys, your honest. Yuuga? What's wrong?" She looked at him, his eyes were wild, fluctuating. "Your tears remind me of my mother's. I need to think for a while." He walked outside, it now being dark the area was only lit by the moon. He leapt onto the roof of the dojo, he looked into the sky, while his past flooded back to him. The image of a home and dojo very much like the one he was in now, was in flames. He saw his mother crying in a corner and the shadow of his father speaking with other men. "Why did you set fire to our home and dojo?!" Cried the voice of his father, then another answered. "Because the ideals of your school are wrong! You teach that victory is every thing, and that nothing else matters! The School of the All or Nothing style does not deserve to be!"   
  
A viscous battle began soon after, only bits of it were visible in his faded memories but he knew the result. His home, his family, everything was gone, and then he saw the face of the man closest to him...It was Sukebei, he was one of the people responsible for his horrible past. His memories ended at that, only to leave a felling that could only be described as...rage. Kuri-Chan became worried about him, despite her own sadness. She walked out and looked up at him, "Yuuga are you okay? What's wrong?" Normally he'd turn and answer kindly but, now he seemed cold and bitter. "Shut up! You and so many others have now all become my enemies! And nothing shall stop me from defeating you!"  
  
Nikku, Shampoo, and Ukyou who were all inside heard a blast. They all ran out to see what happened, as if they needed more trouble. They saw Kuri-Chan on her back, and Yuuga kneeling, his fist still buried in the ground. "Yuuga! What are you doing?!" Nikku started. Yuuga looked over at him with such cold eyes, they seemed illuminated in the night. "Ha ha ha...Hahahahahaaa..." Yuuga seemed to move like a shadow as he came at Nikku and swung a wild punch and missed. Nikku dashed away from the others, Yuuga hot in pursuit. "You can't run from me!" Yuuga dashed and appeared in front of Nikku "(A) UPPER!" Yuuga pulled his right arm down and hammered it up into Nikku's chest sending him into the air. Nikku spun around in mid air and slammed his foot into Yuuga's forehead.  
  
Yuuga's body fell back, but didn't hit the ground instead he stopped his fall and pulled right back into place. "Hmm, after all that training you did I'd think you'd be able to hit harder." Yuuga said tauntingly. Nikku smirked and jumped a few feet back "Fine then show me this new technique you learned. Before I hammer you with (A) Soul Body!" Nikku placed his hands together and the golden aura flared up as he created his twin made of energy. The body of energy dashed for Yuuga, "(A) Power Wave!" Yuuga threw out his open hand and what resembled the shock wave of a bomb shot forward. The blast and the body collided, however the blast continued on and hit Nikku. Sending him about ten feet from were he used to stand, and in doing so the body of energy dissapated.  
  
"How'd you like that one?" Yuuga asked in a cocky tone. Nikkue got up slowly, brushed himself off then smiled. "Hmm, you're not as weak as before. Maybe now I can show you the perfected version of my technique!" Yuuga's eyes moved slightly at the statement. "Interesting..." Was all he answered with. The two lashed out toward each other. Yuuga landing a punch on Nikku"s face, while he landed one into Yuuga's stomach. The body blow forced him to lean over while Nikku smashed his knee into Yuuga's face sending him onto his back. "You're still too slow Yuuga..." At that exact moment Yuuga rocked backward and swung himself upright. He latched his hand onto Nikku's forehead and jumped into the air. As his jump peaked out he threw Nikku down and at the exact time he hit the ground another shockwave smashed him further into it.  
  
"And your defensive stance is still flawed." Nikku was almost out of strength, ideas, and time. He had one last card to play though. He got up and dashed backward getting ready for he greatest move. He calmed his mind and focused as much as he could, as the wind stirred his golden aura began to radiate around him. "(A) SOUL SEPERATION!" In a flash Nikku's images had separated into two. Both had the same amount of power as the original Nikku, but now there was two of him! Yuuga's confident face became much more serious. The two Nikku's smiled evil and assumed their stance, one mirroring the other. Both attacked but stopped in front of Yuuga, letting him lash out at them. As the punch was about to connect it seemed to pass right threw one ,and the follow up kick threw the other.  
  
Yuuga was confused, he had never seen this version of Nikku's soul technique's, now it seemed that the battle was about to turn. Once Yuuga had gained his stance back, Nikku's to bodies rushed him, one placing a hard kick to his mid section, the other sending him a strong palm to the forhead. " (A) Okay he can hit me but I can't seem to touch either of them. I need some sort of counter technique...." Nabiki who had just shown up at the house had heard the fuss in the back yard an ran to see what it was. Of course she was almost fluent in English, after all it was good business to know more than one language.  
  
"What's going on?!" She asked her voice showing her surprise for once. Ukyou answered her franticly. "Yuuga's gone berserk! Nikku's fighting him to stop him, and it seems that he's going to win!" At this point the twin Nikkus were toying with Yuuga, who was almost blind with rage. Yuuga was standing trying to recover himself while the his foe's were smirking at him like a cat to a mouse. It was then Yuuga felt something start to crack in his mind, the stress being to much for what ever it was. "(A) Damnit! I will not lose you or any one! Especially not to any one of the Any thing goes school!" Nabiki had understood all of that. "What did he just say?!" Akane asked. "He said something about never loosing again, and especially not to any one of this school."  
  
Akane seemed more worried now, even more so that Yuuga's was beaten down to a slopping stance. His arms were at his sides, he was leaning down slightly, and his breaths were long and heavy. Nikku two halves began focusing again to give the final blow of the battle. The two jumped to each of his sides, and concentrated their aura in their hands. They both lurched forward in an instant that seemed to take forever. In that time, those who were keen enough to sense it, felt a flicker of a powerful presence. Then when they were about to connect Yuuga cried out. "Mouretsu Arashi!" Then Yuuga slammed his fist into the ground and a light blue storm of chi flew around his body and up into the air.  
  
Nikku unable to stop was hit by this powerful energy, it seemed to grab him, spin him around Yuuga, and then blast him away. Only one Nikku landed unconscious, while blue wind faded Yuuga knelt there gasping for air not moving. Ranma felt a battle aura flair up and then disappear. After he was roused back into consciousness, he dashed out into the yard and saw what were the remnants of battle. Shampoo and Ukyou stood there not moving still in awe of what they had just seen. Akane and Kuri-Chan seemed to be crouching near Nikku Asking if he was alright. "He called that technique Raging storm...You must have felt that I'm guessing." Nabiki said in her calm manor. Ranma nodded to her. Her eyes were still on Yuuga. He shifted slightly, he presence had retreated yet again. He stood up very slowly, staggering he managed to stay upright. Still slouching down he seemed to contemplate his options now, he wasn't in any shape to fight much more.   
  
After hearing what had happened Ranma grew very angry. His aura radiated, but wasn't seen, only felt. "Heheheh. I told you all I wouldn't loose again..." With that he fell over onto his back laughing to himself. Ranma directed his attention to Akane and Kuri-Chan by Nikku, he ran over quickly. Ukyou decided to follow Ranma, Shampoo on the other hand had walked over to Yuuga quietly. "Why you attack mallet girl?" Yuuga stopped laughing and looked up at her. "I hate her and every thing she's associated with." Shampoo quirked an eyebrow, "Shampoo thought dead boy like mallet girl, guess was wrong." Nikku had regained consciousness and looked around him at all the faces looking at him. "Are you alright?!" Akane and Kuri-Chan both asked. A second later he only answered, "I lost to him..." They all looked over at Yuuga, only to find that he and Shampoo were no longer there!  
  
End Chapter 6  
Chapter 7: "Honor lost! The All or Nothing style Emerges!"  
  
Yuuga's eyes moved slightly as he started to come to. It felt like his body had turned inside out. He was more than just physically tired, it felt like some one had drained all the life out of him. He sat up not noticing the things around him, "Ugh, I feel like crap. What happened this time? I get nailed by Kuri-Chan again, or something?" He asked the usual way he did when he woke up with a battered body and a head ache. Shampoo answered first as his fuzzy vision started to clear. "Dead boy beat up Mousse-clone, then feint. What you say give Shampoo idea." Yuuga looked at her funny, as vague images of him an Nikku fighting reentered his mind. "I beat him?" He asked, she nodded.  
  
A wide grin spread across his face. "Ha, I knew I could do it! I proved that old man wrong!" He thought of what she said for a second. "What did I say that gave you an idea?" Shampoo sighed, this was almost as bad as dealing with Ryouga. "You say you hate Mallet girl, and every thing she stand for. Shampoo have plan, want dead boy's help though." He looked at her inquisitively, as all the night's events played back in his mind, then he remembered every thing yet again. His eyes became cold and piercing. He stood up quickly as if he hadn't been tired at all. "What's your plan?" He said his voice as emotionless as his eyes. After Shampoo had explained her newest evil plot, she looked at the smile on his face and though.   
  
Back at the dojo every one had gathered in the living room to discuss what had taken place. Even Cologne was there (she wasn't actually there because of the fight, she was there to flirt with Sukebei). "I see, so my granddaughter Shampoo took him afterwards. No doubt forming a plan as we speak. Speaking of plans Sukebei, are you free tonight?"  
The old ghoul asked flirtatiously. "Yes actually I am Cologne my dear." He said with the same gleam in his eye that Happosai often had. "That's not why we're here!" Ranma yelled at the two mummies who seemed to refuse their age. "He's right, we need to talk about what's wrong with Yuuga!" Kuri-Chan added. "He turned so cold hearted to me. It was like he wanted revenge for something!" Nabiki thought it was time to reveal what she heard him say. "He did say something about never loosing to the Any thing Goes school again. Kinda like he wasn't a member of it any more."  
  
Sukebei seemed to be thinking intently on what he had heard. "So he's remembered, he now knows he's not of this school. But he is of the All or Nothing school." Cologne seemed to take interest in the name. "Ah, yes I've heard of it a few times. It wasn't very well liked, but it did have an impressive reputation." Nikku seemed to be containing his anger well until it finally got the better of him, which didn't happen often. "What I want to know is where the hell that technique came from!" He quickly regained composure, "Sorry..." Kuri-Chan wasn't quite sure why, but she too had wanted to know for a long time as to why she or any one else for that matter couldn't sense Yuuga's spirit. "I've been curious about that too grandfather."  
  
"I think I know that one." Cologne stated coolly, "It's a variant of the Moxibusten pressure point. The only real difference is that it seals away some ones spirit or chi, instead of their physical strength." Ranma glared at the old mummy remembering when the Moxibusten had been inflicted on him. "No wonder he was angry." Ranma said, not hating him as much as before. "That does not explain the technique used against me." Nikku said as if his anger was about to flare up yet again. "Well what was it called again?" Sukebei asked, not really worried at the moment. "I believe he called it Mouretsu Arashi, or Raging storm." Akane explained  
  
Happosai who had remained quiet until now, looked up and gave his brother a 'tsk tsk' look. "Sukebei, you should have known that the boy would remember the techniques of his old school, no matter how young he was." Sukebei was visibly flustered, "I knew that Happy! That's why I sealed away his spirit!" Akane had not liked the sound of that even when she had first heard it. "That sounds kind of cruel. Was there really reason to seal away his spirit?" Ranma decided now was the best time to complain about that as well. "I think its kind of stupid too. Poor guy, having his chi locked away. Now I feel a little sorry for the looser." Kuri-Chan punched Ranma in the face, "He's not a looser, I finally now why he was so distant! It was because you did something horrible to him!" She pointed to her grandfather with anger.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open, "Hello Airen!" Shampoo happily stated as she sat down with a bag in her lap. "Grand daughter may I ask what you have done with the boy?" Cologne stated in a calm fashion. "Oh, Great grandmother mean dead boy? He leave say he going to train for a while." Ranma had been eyeing the bag hoping it was some ramen, because he was about to starve. "Shampoo is there any ramen in there?" He asked drooling. "Nope. Is dead boy's weights." She opened the bag and lifted them onto the table one at a time. "Hmm, he must've finally broken them." Sukebei said looking them over. Akane was visibly not thrilled with Shampoo's arrival, neither was Kuri-Chan. "You were flirting with him weren't you?!" Kuri-Chan yelled. "No, Shampoo only flirt with Ranma." She said latching onto his arm.  
  
Akane turned red and fumed with anger, "Shampoo!" Right as a fight was about to break out the door slid open slowly. Yuuga stood there blank as a board, Shampoo hissed inwardly, . "I thought you said he went training!" Kuri-Chan said loudly. "That what he say to Shampoo!" She said angrily glaring at Yuuga, trying to imply the thought of her plan. "Stupid girl you plans are no longer in my interest, as if they ever were in the first place." Shampoo stood up quickly and took her stance. "You pay for insult dead boy!" She kicked him in the midsection, making him jet backwards. Though unknown to her he let her think that she had forced him back, when actually he had just jumped to make it look so. She dashed outside after him only to see him standing there smirking.  
  
"Never insult Amazon, now you pay consequences!" Shampoo thinking she still had the advantage of skill rushed him. She wanted to make a fool of him by defeating him in one blow. A special attack that Amazons used to break the color bone of males to render them unconscious. She made it over to him in less than seconds and was about to smash the side of her hand into his shoulder when all the sudden every thing stopped. Shampoo was about a foot off the ground eyes dim as she realized Yuuga's fist was right underneath her rib cage, and in her gut. She felt like every once of energy had just been knocked from her body. But still she smiled, "You no want defeat Amazon, you either marry or die." To her surprise he lowered his arm so the he face was close to his and her feet barely touched the ground. "There's one problem with that assumption, neither will happen if I kill you."  
  
Her eyes went wide, never had this, in all their history, ever happened. Men always folded, because they were weak, except her darling Ranma. As she was thinking Yuuga surprized her by stealing her first kiss from her! Shampoo would have moved or screamed in rage if she had been able, but as she was she could barley stay conscious. "Don't worry your little head, I still need you as a bargaining chip." Ranma had run outside along with most every one else. He could hardly move appalled at what he had just witnessed. "Yuuga! How dare you mistreat a woman like that!" He seethed. "I'll make you pay for that! Have you no honor?!" Ranma was about to attack when, "Move and I'll crush her spine." Yuuga said coldly while flopping the now unconscious Shampoo over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma literally growled at him, "Sooner or later I'll make you pay Yuuga!" Yuuga just smiled at Ranma and the others. He cast an especially evil glance at Akane "Sooner or later I'll do the same to you Ranma, as revenge for what this school has done to me!" With the he leapt up onto the wall, he faced them and smirked in a way they had grown to hate. Without even turning away he jumped backwards and down behind the wall, making a hasty getaway. "What's happened to him, he's not even the person I thought I knew..." Kuri-Chan said shaking. "That's for damn sure." Nikku said looking the direction Yuuga was last seen. "He's a monster..." Akane said with fear in her voice.  
  
End Chapter 7 


End file.
